


Taken

by QuincyK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Samandriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam?” he asked tentatively. </p><p>Adam glanced down and back up quickly. “Yeah?” </p><p>Samandriel fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, a very unangelic motion. “What did you mean when you said I was ‘taken’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little oneshot for the September Supernatural Writing Challenge on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Classroom

“It’s really not that impressive, Mandy,” Adam said with an amused smile. He dropped his bag on the floor next to his chosen seat as Samandriel stared wide-eyed around the large room. 

He poked the angel’s cheek with the eraser end of his pencil. “Come on, you’ve been alive for thousands of years, except when you were dead, and you’re telling me you’ve never seen a college classroom?” 

Samandriel turned his attention back to his friend and gave him a small smile. “Of course I have, but I find the concept of humanity coming together to impart years of knowledge to new generations very impressive, Adam.”

He huffed a laugh and ruffled the angel’s light blond hair, earning a squeak of protest. “Well, when you put it that way. Go on, class is about to start. It’s the first day, so it shouldn’t be too long. I’ll find you when I’m done.” 

Samandriel nodded and Adam watched him walk toward the door before turning around, flashing two thumbs up and a giant grin in his direction. 

Adam choked down his embarrassment and gave a small wave back, ignoring the snickers from the couple students near him. Samandriel had been so excited when he had decided to go back to school and was almost suffocatingly supportive. He had insisted on going with Adam to his first class of the semester. Adam would have complained, but recently he was finding it harder to say no to the little angel that had rescued him from hell. 

Their relationship was already deeper than anything Adam had experienced when he was alive the first time. Samandriel was his best friend and he didn’t know how to cross that line, or if the angel would even want him too. He sighed heavily, putting his inconvenient feelings aside as the teacher began calling names. 

* * *

Samandriel leaned against the wall, facing the front of the biology building. He wanted to be able to spot Adam as soon as he exited the doors, not that he needed to physically see him to know where his human charge was at all times. 

It had been a year since his Father had come back from his journey across the galaxies and righted heaven. He had been livid over the attempted apocalypse (“Seriously guys, I leave for a couple centuries and you start the end of the world out of BOREDOM?!”) and had immediately begun resurrecting the angels that had been killed during His absence. 

Samandriel had been wary when he was instructed to save the youngest Winchester from the Cage, but now he was grateful that he had been the one his Father chose for the mission. It had been a long road of recovery, but Adam was doing well. Samandriel had nearly burst from his vessel when he said he wanted to return to school. Even with the worry that Adam would soon not need him anymore, he was ecstatic that his friend felt ready to face the world outside of the Bunker. 

“Hey, there,” an unfamiliar voice said, breaking into his thoughts. He turned to see a boy, quite a few inches taller than his vessel, smiling from under a blue baseball cap. 

“Hello,” the angel said pleasantly. He turned back to the doors but his view was soon blocked by the boy in the hat. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” the boy asked, his smile now doing something odd that Samandriel didn’t like. He frowned. 

“Yes, and now I can’t see the doors. If you’ll excuse me.” He stepped to the side of the human to see a stream of people now leaving the building. Adam might be out soon, then. 

He started to move forward but the boy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Samandriel’s frown deepened as the boy flashed him that same odd smile. “Well, why don’t you ditch your friend and come grab a drink with me? I’m sure they’d understand.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze to emphasize his words and then winked. 

Was this a flirtation? Or did humans normally treat each other so flippantly that this boy just assumed he would abandon a friend? Samandriel wasn’t sure, but regardless, he was being very rude. 

He was debating how best to get rid of him without using force when a voice behind him practically growled, “He’s _taken_.” 

Samandriel whipped his head around and smiled when he caught sight of Adam. The human was glaring at the other and for some reason it sent a thrill through him. “Hello, Adam. Did you enjoy your class?” 

Adam continued to stare down the boy in the hat, who had backed off quickly. Although he still looked angry, his voice was soft when he answered, “Hey, Angelface. Yeah, it was good. Told you I’d be out soon.” 

He slid his arm around Samandriel’s shoulders and began walking him toward the parking lot. 

They were quiet as they walked, consumed with their own thoughts. Samandriel was replaying Adam’s words over in his head. He didn’t want to assume anything, but _he’s taken_ had sounded more possessive than normal. He didn’t think humans usually referred to their friends in that way. Did Adam consider him to be his, romantically? The idea made Samandriel’s vessel hot. But it’s possible he was mistaken…

“Adam?” he asked tentatively. 

Adam glanced down and back up quickly. “Yeah?” 

Samandriel fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, a very unangelic motion. “What did you mean when you said I was ‘taken’?” 

Adam slowed their pace and finally came to a stop. His dragged his hand down his face before sighing. “It usually means you’re, you know, _with_ someone. Mandy, I’m sorry, man. I just saw that guy flirting with you and I... ” He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he spoke and Samandriel felt like his heart was expanding to fill his whole chest. “It was out of line, dude, I’m sor-”

The angel reached forward and looped his hand with Adam’s, nothing out of the ordinary for them, but now it had a new meaning. One that stopped Adam’s words. “What if I wanted to be ‘taken’?” he asked shyly. 

Adam slowly looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. “Yeah?” he asked uncertainly.

Samandriel nodded and grinned. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Adam returned his grin slowly. “Okay,” he said and laughed. “Okay.”

They continued to walk hand in hand and they were almost to the car when Adam barked out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Samandriel asked in confusion. 

Adam gave him a wicked grin. “I just can’t wait to see the look on Dean’s face when I tell him I got my angel before he got his.”


End file.
